1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to new sulfate and bisulfate salts of bis(2-aminoethyl) ether, methods of their preparation, and their use in forming bis(2-aminoethyl) ether, hereinafter also referred to as BAEE. BAEE has the structural formula of NH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 NH.sub.2, or written in a more condensed form, O--(CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 NH.sub.2).sub.2.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sulfuric acid has been heretofore reacted with ethanolamine (HOCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 NH.sub.2) to form hydroxyethyl ammonium bisulfate (HOCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 NH.sub.3.sup..sym. HSO.sub.4.sup..crclbar.). This bisulfate has subsequently been heated at elevated temperatures to effect dehydration and thereby from 2-aminoethyl sulfate (.sup..sym. NH.sub.3 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O--SO.sub.3.sup..crclbar.). See, for example, Frankel et al. Ber., 51, 1660 (1918); Rollins et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 60, 2751 (1938); Gabriel, Ber. 21,1056, 2667 (1888); and Goldstein et al., USP 3,194,826 (July 13, 1965). In other reactions, alkylenimines have been produced from alkanolamines and sulfuric acid. British patent 962,866 and Wenker, J. Am Chem. Soc. 57, 2328 (1935).